Arnold and Helga go to Silent Hill: Part 1
by Gamebrain
Summary: Arnold, Helga, and Grandpa go to the foggy town known as Silent Hill. This is the first half a 2 part story.


Arnold and Helga's trip to Silent Hill  
By Gamebrain  
Based on the Silent Hill games by Konami and Hey Arnold by Nickelodeon.  
  
PART 1: A "Peaceful" vacation 5:00 PM Thursday  
  
"Helga, your friend Arnold and his grandfather are here to pick you up!" Helga's mom shouted upstairs. Helga ran down the stairs with her bag to take on her vacation. She kissed her mom goodbye and said "Be Back on Saturday mom!" She went outside to see the old' Packard that grandpa was driving and he said in his loudest voice "Hop in, Helen!" Arnold noted to grandpa "Her name is Helga." Helga hopped in the back of the car and greeted them too. Arnold exclaimed "You ready to have fun?" She responded "I don't know. I don't like football heads going on my vacations." Granpa drove off and got on the highway. Helga thought in the car that Silent Hill would be a perfect place to confess her love to him. She could now do it with pride and say that she adores his football head! After a few hours in the car, Grandpa said "Here is the exit! Silent Hill, here we come" Arnold said happily "This is going to be a great trip. I hear they have an amusement park, a lake, and a Hotel! Wow!" Little did they know, it wouldn't be such a great trip after all. Instead, it would be a scary but interesting vacation.  
  
Part 2: One hell of a foggy town 8:00 PM Thursday  
  
It was getting dark outside so grandpa told Arnold and Helga that they would stop at the Lakeview Hotel and try to get a room to stay the night in. As they drove into the city limits, the air was getting foggier and more dense. They looked on the map for the Lakeview Hotel and followed the direction. They headed up Sanford Street and saw that the road was blocked off. Grandpa got out of the car and looked at the road block, he went past it and found a big hole on the middle of the road. Now they could not get to the hotel. Arnold and Helga quickly followed to see the hole. "Grandpa, I think it was a bad idea to take a visit here" Arnold told him. "Don't be silly, its just, well, a hole in the ground. We can find another way" Grandpa reassured him. The reassurance would not last for long though. As they backed up, they saw that another giant hole was in the road. "Isn't this the way we came in, Grandpa? I have a very bad feeling about this" Arnold exclaimed. Helga sat in the back minding her own business. She didn't give a damn what was happening around them. Suddenly, the car started to back up into the hole and Arnold screamed "Jump out of the car!! NOW!!" Helga and Arnold jumped out in time but grandpa went down with the car into the dark hole. Helga and Arnold screamed "NO!!!" Arnold started crying and Helga almost did but she told him "We got to find a way out of here. Do you have a cell phone?" He said "Yea. We can call the police I guess" Helga snatched it out of his hands and dialed 911. There was no answer. She even tried to call her own mother but there was no answer. Right then, the phone died. They were stranded. Helga now started to panic. She started to scream and cry. Arnold then got this weird feeling in his head and started to hear an Air raid siren. He said "Helga, do you hear that?" She did not answer. Instead she ran off into the part of the road where the hole was. He could not see her anymore through the fog. As his head was pounding he was pondering of what the hell was going on in this town. Suddenly, he passed out.  
  
Part 3: Where am I? Unknown Time  
  
Arnold awoke inside a fast food restaurant called Happy Burger. He looked around the place and saw nobody. It was pitch black outside. Now he was wondering how he got here. He was thinking about where Helga was. So he got up and saw something near the deep fryer. It was a radio. Arnold picked it up and decided to walk outside. The flashlight he had was still in his pocket so he got it out and put it in his shirt pocket. He turned it on and started to walk down the street. He could barely see down the block because it was so foggy out there. Then all of a sudden he heard static on his radio and wondered if he was picking up anything on there. He tried to adjust it to see if there were any radio stations were working. But there was nothing. Right then, he looked up and saw a Taridactle kind of monster flying above him. He was frightened so he ran as fast as he could to get back inside the Happy Burger. But when he got there, the door was locked. The monster started to close in on him. Then, a girl's voice said "Look down!" Arnold looked and saw a handgun and some bullets. He played paintball before so he knew how a gun works. Arnold picked it up and said "Eat this." He fired 3 rounds into the monster's decrepit body and it fell straight to the ground. Arnold said "Who was that!Who talked to me?!" He got no answer. He also wondered what the hell was going on with this town. To find out, he knew that he must go on and discover the truth of Silent Hill.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


End file.
